


A Quick Memory

by annazonfox



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, No Crying in Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this piece for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 Collection. Today's prompt is "childhood memory."</p>
<p>Scene: Mae is putting ornaments on the Christmas tree and has a brief memory of when she and Doris were 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Memory

Holding the ornament, Mae smiled. It was a clay baseball cap with the letter “B” on it. The Brooklyn Dodgerettes. Mae remembered when Doris had given it to her.

“This Summer with you girls, was…. ” Doris had started, kicking at the dirt. “Well, I’d like to play with you’se again.”

“Yeah Doris,” Mae said. “You ain’t no left-fielder, but you’ll do alright at third.”

Doris nodded.

“What’s that?” Mae gestured toward Doris’ hand.

“It’s stupid.”

Mae raised an eyebrow and Doris handed it over.

“I made it…. for you.”

Smiling, ornament in hand, she leaned over and kissed Doris’ cheek.


End file.
